Primephone
AT&T PrimePhone, or simply known as AT&T PPhone or only PrimePhone, is a Smartphone and mobile phone company owned by AT&T YinYangia. The company was founded in 1994, 5 years later after AT&T YinYangia was founded in 1989. History PrimePhone was founded in 1994 by Arnoldo Fayalo Marconas, or simply known as the founder of PrimePhone. It ran on sale on June 4, 1994. Starting in 2001, it started to run on sale worldwide! From 1994, they sell late 90s phones. Starting 2001, they started to sell modern phones. Now it sells smartphones since 2004. Models Flagship Models * AT&T PrimePhone 1250 (1994) * AT&T PrimePhone 1275 (1995) ever PrimePhone phone with a touchscreen and full-color display * AT&T PrimePhone 1542 (1996) [[ViraPhone] was founded in 1997, they decided to inspire the model of PP1542 of their first phone. ViraPhone is owned by EKS. Unlike TheoryPhone, it was owned by Theorysonic.] * AT&T PrimePhone 1655 (1997) ever PrimePhone phone with a camera and the internet * AT&T PrimePhone 1721 (1998) * AT&T PrimePhone 1932 (1999) * AT&T PrimePhone KLAM! Millennium300 (2000) the whole January 2000, released on January 1, 2000, and the very first mobile phone in the world which came out in the 3rd Millennium * AT&T PrimePhone 2044 (2000) * AT&T PrimePhone Power 400 (2004) * AT&T PrimePhone KLAM! Go! (2008) * AT&T PrimePhone PX-1 Plus (2009) * AT&T PrimePhone PX-5 (2011) * AT&T PrimePhone PX-7 Plus (2014) * AT&T PrimePhone PX-8 Plus (2017) Power Series *PrimePhone Power 400 (2004) *PrimePhone Power 464 (2005) *PrimePhone Power 593 (2006) *PrimePhone Power 956 (2007) KLAM! Series * PrimePhone KLAM! 129 (1998) ever Clamshell phone * PrimePhone KLAM! 144 (1998) * PrimePhone KLAM! 200 (1999) * PrimePhone KLAM! 239 (1999) * PrimePhone KLAM! 276 (1999) * PrimePhone KLAM! 298 (1999) * PrimePhone KLAM! Millennium300 (2000) very first phone with silver color * PrimePhone KLAM! 450 (2002) * PrimePhone KLAM! 664 (2004) * PrimePhone KLAM! Go! (2008) Clamshell * PrimePhone KLAM! Go! 2 (2013) * PrimePhone KLAM! Go! 3 (2016) PX Series After PrimePhone Power was discontinued in July 2007, they announced a new touchscreen smartphone series called Power Xtended (PX). There are 20 smartphones, but the new upcoming PrimePhone PX Micro PlusX will be announced to be out in 2019. *PrimePhone PX (2007) *PrimePhone PX-2 (2008) *PrimePhone PX-3 (2009) *PrimePhone PX-1 Plus (2009) *PrimePhone PX-4 (2010) *PrimePhone PX-5 (2011) *PrimePhone PX-6 (2012) *PrimePhone PX-7 (2013) *PrimePhone PX-7 Plus (2014) *PrimePhone PX-8 (2016) *PrimePhone PX-8 Plus (2017) *PrimePhone PX-9 (2019) PX Hype Series * PrimePhone PX Hype (2010) * PrimePhone PX Hype Plus (2011) * PrimePhone PX Hype 2 (2012) * PrimePhone PX HypXMicro (2013) * PrimePhone PX Hype 3 (2014) * PrimePhone PX Hype 4 (2016) * PrimePhone PX Hype XtrEmE (2018) known as PX Hype XEE PX Micro Series * PrimePhone PX Micro (2015) * PrimePhone PX Micro Ethernet+ (2016) ever smartphone with Ethernet, but also has the Internet * PrimePhone PX Micro 2 (2017) * PrimePhone PX Micro PlusX (2019) * PrimePhone PX Micro 3 (2021) MuZHik Series PrimePhone announced in 2012, they will create a new series of phones with billions of songs called MuZHik. The name is taken from the word "Music". * PrimePhone MuZHik (2012) * PrimePhone MuZHik Go! 90s (2014) 1990s songs, today's songs are added as well * PrimePhone MuZHik R.A.P (2016) Hip-Hop Songs * PrimePhone MuZHik Rock n' Roll! (2018) Rock and Metal songs Software PrimePhone runs on Android mostly. Recently Android 8.0 Oreo. But when Google in YinYangia was founded in December 2002, they decided to create Android in 2008. In 2009, PrimePhone decided to run their smartphones on Android, Google agreed with it! Since 2009, PrimePhone runs Android. Hardware Gallery PrimePhone 1250.png|AT&T PP1250 (1994) AT&T PP1275 (REMAKE).png|AT&T PP1275 (1995) AT&T PP1542 (REMAKE).png|AT&T PP1542 (1996) AT&T PP1655 (REMAKE).png|AT&T PP1655 (1997) AT&T PP1721 (REMAKE).png|AT&T PP1721 (1998) PrimePhone KLAM 129.png|AT&T PPKLAM 129 (1998) PrimePhone 1932.png|AT&T PP1932 (1999) PrimePhone KLAM! Millennium300.png|AT&T PPKLAMMILLENNIUM300 (2000) very first phone in 3rd millennium and the first PrimePhone device without the PrimePhone logo PrimePhone 2044.png|AT&T PP2044 (2000) PPPX1.png|AT&T PP PX-1 (2007) |undefined|link=undefined Category:Articles under construction Category:Fictional phones Category:YinYangia Category:AT&T (Fictional World) Category:Phones Category:Fictional smartphones Category:Primephone Category:1994 Category:Products introduced in 1994 Category:Smartphones Category:1990s Category:Products introduced in the 1990s Category:Products Category:Fictional products